


I Should have Known

by momoefiction



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, Love Triangles, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Violence, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9003070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoefiction/pseuds/momoefiction
Summary: Kenzie is new to Alexandria when she is taken by one of Negan's men. Kenzie goes through the struggles of surviving the world of the dead and learning how to love again. Will she stay with Alexandria and Daryl? Or will she choose Negan and the Saviors?





	1. Chapter One - The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first Walking dead fan fiction. I'm obsess with both Daryl and Negan so a love triangle fan fiction was going to happen lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! More will be coming soon!

It was raining. It wasn't the kind of rain that made someone run to shelter but, they would definitely be soaked after a few good minutes. The dense greenery rustled under the droplets and the sound was relaxing and calming, very welcome compared to the sound of a herd of walkers.

  
I followed behind the older man, his dark blue eyes were always scanning the area, looking for any threat that might come. Even though I tried not to let my guard down too much, I always felt a little relaxed being with him, he knew how to keep someone safe, after all.

  
He stopped suddenly and motioned for me to follow quietly. I stopped with him behind a large tree and he peered out a bit, I looked around from the other side. Fog was starting to roll in with the rain and visibility was starting to decrease. There was a small clearing that we could see with a group of the dead.

  
“Walkers.” He said softly, “about six of them over there.” I looked and saw the small group wandering around aimlessly.

  
“It's not too far from here.” I said in an almost whisper.

  
“It's in the same direction, but if we stay in the tree line we could avoid an altercation.” He said and pulled his crossbow from his shoulder and had it prepared just in case something were to happen. He began walking slowly towards the house again, I pulled out my knife from the holster on my side and had it prepared.

  
The walkers were clueless and we made it to the small house unnoticed and just in time, as the rain started to beat the earth with heavy thuds. I slowly pulled open the heavy wooden door and stepped in first, the older man followed behind me.

  
This place I had found a few days ago, it was a small two story house. The interior was relatively intact for how long the world has been over. There was a small living room eerily set up nicely, a dusty couch sat in front of a tv, it was surreal. I walked around the simple layout, lightly tapping on the walls to draw out any walkers, knife ready in hand, but I had just cleared the place out only a few days ago, no walkers were here.

  
“We should wait it out, the rain.” He said while barricading the door. The windows had all been boarded up when I originally found this place. It seemed as if a family was set to go and live out the walkers here, but it was ill fated. I found the family dead in the attic with the lower and upper floors crawling with walkers. With place was a gem though, completely worth clearing out.

  
I opened a door that led off the kitchen, the garage. The heavy garage door kept us safe from any walkers outside, and the small glass at the top of the door allowed dim light from outside in to illuminate the shelves upon shelves. This family was well prepared. Food stocked completely, loads of it, as well as a shelving unit with medicine and a few guns with ammunition. A jeep sat in front of the garage door, it was too low on gas to take last time, we were prepared this time though, with a few gallons to get us back to Alexandria.

  
“Daryl.” I called to him and within a few moments he was standing next to me.

  
“Jackpot!” I said was conviction. “Everything is here still. Shall we start loading up the car?” I look up at him, there is at least half a foot difference in our heights. A smile crossed my face when I met his eyes.

  
“Naw.” He said slowly. “It's quiet and fog came in with the rain, low visibility.” He motioned for me to follow him. “Let's wait it out.” He led me up the stairs that were just beyond the garage door.

  
Daryl. He was different than anyone I’ve ever met. I’ve only been with Alexandria for around three months and Daryl was… someone I connected with. There were long nights when we would stay up talking and talking. I was a runner at Alexandria. Rick Grimes, the current leader, gave me this job because according to him I was one of the ‘best damn runners’ he had ever seen. Most of my runs were productive, so I had something to be proud of, I guess.

  
Daryl was in charge of finding and recruiting people to Alexandria. When he first found me, I was… alone and held up in an old house a few miles out. There were others with me for a time… but they didn't make it. Daryl found me while on a run to find food, and at that point, I was already alone for over a month…. or at least it felt like that.

  
“Just what we need.” Daryl said and he led me to a room. A large bed was in the center of the room, still with blankets. It was a welcomed site, sure Alexandria had beds and blankets, but seeing it outside the walls, was quite amazing.

  
Daryl walked to the bed and sat down, kicking off his shoes and putting his crossbow on the nightstand before he laid down with a sigh of relief. He looked at me, still standing in the doorway with a smirk on my face.

  
He smiled back, surely he had the same idea as I did by this point. We were relatively on the same page. I set my knife down on the dresser by the door and slide off of my thick navy jacket. I took a few steps in and closed the door behind me, locking it out of habit.

  
My shirt was next, a beat up back t-shirt dropped to the floor. I kicked my shoes off next and my jeans came down too. This wasn't my first time being naked in front of him, not even close. I took a few steps toward him.

  
“I was thinking…” I said slowly as I got to his side, I reached down to his jeans and started undoing them, his eyes never left mine, there was an electricity between us.

  
“Maybe we could blow off some steam then get some rest?” He smiled devilishly at me before helping me undo his pants and pulling them down. He lifted up just enough to pull off his tattered shirt as well. His body was surely a sight to see, he hunted and ate enough meat to maintain his glorious abs, he wasn't too cut, but just the right amount.

  
I climbed onto the bed and straddled his waist. My skin looked so pale next to his slightly tanned body. I leaned down and kissed him long and hard. I always found myself craving his touch. He wrapped his arms around my thin body and pulled me against him. Before I knew it, he had entered me, slowly pushing in and pulling out in a delightful, repetitive motion. My moans were interrupted but his lips constantly kissing mine. He was a surprisingly caring and gentle lover.

  
He ran his hand through my slightly curly dark hair and gently pulled as he continued his passionate motions. In one swift motion he flipped me over onto my back and was now on top of me. He pulled away and looked into my dark eyes, I could feel my face starting to heat up, there was something about his look that drove me crazy.

  
“You’re beautiful, Kenz” he said in his husky voice, it was embarrassing. I couldn't help the small giggle that escaped me, I pushed my hips up against his, a pleasured gasp left his lips. We kept going in the lovely rhythm that gave us both pleasure. He started to pick up the pace as my moans started getting louder. He was gently kissing and biting my neck, within moments his movements sent me over the edge. My whole body started shaking with overwhelming pleasure as I came all over him. He didn't stop the now rough fuck that he was giving me.

  
“Fuck,” I moaned out, “don't stop I'm going to cum again!” I cried as he pushed in a few more times, the same, overwhelming orgasm took over my body.

  
“That’s right” he said, his deep voice filled with lust. With a few more intense beatings he pulled out of me and quickly stood next to the side of the bed, “suck it.” He demanded. I quickly got in my knees and obeyed him. I took him into my mouth, my tongue licking and sucking his impressive manhood. Within moments he let out a satisfied groan as he finally came in my mouth. I swallowed and slowly licked up his manhood before giving him a satisfied smile.

  
He pulled me up and kissed me again. He always pulled me in with his kisses, he was intoxicating. Daryl broke it off since I tend to get too carried away. He motioned me back to the bed and I crawled under the blankets, he followed right after me. We were both still completely naked but cuddling naked is always the best after a good fuck.

  
He wrapped his arm around me and I nuzzled into his warm chest. I could fall asleep like this any night.

  
“Kenzie.” Daryl’s voice stopped me from dozing off. I moved so I could make eye contact with him. “What did you do? Before all this?” He asked, gently gliding his finger tips, back and forth on my arm.

  
“I was a pet sitter.” I said with a little giggle. My job seemed somewhat trivial now, living in the land of the dead, but I really enjoyed it then.

  
“A pet sitter? What made you want to do that?” Daryl asked with a smirk and a small laugh.

  
“Hey! Don't laugh at me!” I said lightly and gently pushed the older man beside me. “I was still in college after all. I was a full-time student, I could only have a job like that.” I said, it was very nostalgic, thinking about old times.

  
“College? For what?” I looked off around the room, but didn't really focus on anything.

  
“I wanted to be a teacher.” I laughed quietly. “I wanted to help teach the next generation… help children, build a strong future, that kind of stuff.” Pointless now, but really was a goal of mine.

  
“You would have been a good teacher.” He said simply.

  
“What about you? College? Work?” I asked and Daryl shook his head gently.

  
“Nothing like that, I wasn't much for school or work. I mostly followed Merle around. Got into a lot of trouble.” I nodded slowly. Daryl had told me about Merle recently, I know it is a sensitive subject when he comes up. After being separated from Merle in the beginning, they were reunited briefly, only to end with Merle being shot, killed, then to turn into a walker. Daryl had to finish him, that kind of thing is never easy.

  
We continued talking into the night and I'm pretty sure I ended up falling asleep on Daryl, but, nights like that with him were the most relaxing nights  
I've had. I was getting to know him and after getting to know each other we started sleeping together just under a month ago. I've gotten addicted to his touch. He and I had an agreement though, that it was nothing more than sex. We were friends yes, but we were also two adults that have… a lot of needs. Since the world had ended, we both had the idea that commitment to someone when their future isn't guaranteed isn't a practical idea.  
_____________________________

  
The jeep was full, stuffed to the brim with medical supplies, and a ton of food, we cleaned this place out. We were starting to run low on food but with this haul, we should be okay for a little while longer. The sun was just starting to come up when we finished, Daryl hopped in the driver’s seat for me. I was never any good at driving so it was better if he did it.

  
He started up the jeep without any issues.

  
“Okay, it looks pretty clear outside, I don't see any walkers.” I said through the open drivers window, Daryl nodded. “Let’s do this.” I said. I always got an insaine rush when doing something that could lead to danger, I might be weird, but I kind of liked it.

  
I ran to the center of the door and started pulling up. The power had gone out long ago so opening it manually was our only option. It was heavy and opened slowly with a sharp screech. “Fuck!” I said aloud, the door was stuck at a certain point, I had to get under it and push it up with all of my strength to get it open. Daryl pulled out as soon as he had room and I dropped the door with a loud screeching thud. I ran to the jeep and opened the door, quickly jumped in and closed the door behind me.

  
I let out a laugh from the over whelming rush. “You look like you had fun.” Daryl said without taking his eyes off the road.

  
“It's a way to feel alive for me, I love the excitement!” I said and looked out the window, walkers were starting to come out of yards and houses, toward the noise that I had made.

  
Daryl looked toward me and I met his eyes breifly.

  
“Just promise me, you won't get yourself hurt chasing that adrenaline high.” He said seriously and I lost my smile. I nodded at him.

  
“Promise.” I said just as serious. It was sweet of him to worry about me. I cared about him and it was nice to know he cared back. “Let’s see if this car has any tunes!” I said, changing the subject. I hit the stereo and a CD started to play. I had know idea what the song was but it was so relaxing just to hear music again. I laid back in my seat and started to daydream.

  
~*~*~*~  
After a while of driving back to Alexandria we were passing by a more rural area, when I saw him, a man in the field being chased by walkers, he started yelling for help and running towards us.

  
“Daryl.” I said and he didn't stop. “We should help.” He nodded but looked conflicted.

  
“We have too many valuables, we shouldn't risk it.” He said. I didn't listen though, I knew he would help if it weren't for what we were carrying. I grabbed one of the pistols we retrieved from the glovebox.

  
“We are only a mile out, slow down so I can get out.” I demanded and checked to make sure I had enough ammo and my knife.

  
“Kenz, no.” He said, but started to slow down anyways. I met his worried eyes.

  
“You said it yourself, this stuff is valuable, get it home, I'll meet you soon.” I said and started to open my door.

  
“Kenzie!” He protested once more before stopping the car. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

  
“I promised I won't get myself killed, didn't I? You can't let your feelings for me change what’s right for us to do.” I said before hopping out of the jeep.

  
“Now go!” I yelled as I ran from the car towards the man. Three walkers were on his tail.

  
“Help me, please!!” He yelled as he passed me. The first one came and I stabbed it in the head, the second one was right on me as soon as I pulled my knife out, I was able to catch it in the side of the head just in time for the third one. I kicked it in the side of the leg, it snapped and hobbled to the floor, still hissing and trying to grab me. I stepped back and caught my breath before stomping on the last ones head. It stopped the relentless hissing and it fell silent.

  
I turned and smiled at the man, he was all sorts of bruised up, like he had just been beaten. His was wearing a worn out brown jumpsuit and looked so relieved. His blonde hair was reddened by blood and his body looked so frail.

  
“Lady…” he said out of breath, “I can't thank you enou-” there was a loud bang from the distance and I watched the man I just save crumple to the ground. He was shot, right in the forehead, the hole started gushing as his lifeless body layer there, eyes still open and staring at me. I quickly turned, Daryl was gone thankfully.

  
“Well, well!” A voice called out. I turned back to the trees that lined the small clearing on the side of the road. “Look who wanted to be a hero!” A voice said laughing as he stepped out of the tree line, rifle in hand, pointing at me. I went to grab my gun, he shot again, the bullet went into the dirt just a few feet from me. I stopped and glared.

  
“See darling, that's called a warning shot. Reach for your weapon again and I'll do you like I did my friend over there” he laughed. This man looked to be in his late thirties, his clothes looked surprisingly clean. His brown hair was cleanly brushed back and his face was horribly burned and scarred on one side.

  
“Lower the gun.” I demanded. “I was just trying to help this man.” I said and the guy laughed at me.

  
“See, that's the issue we are having here. That motherfucker escaped on my watch, and you… you tried saving him.” He took a few steps towards me and held the gun to my face. “No one helps for no reason, who was he to you?” He asked. I couldn't see his face behind the barrel of the gun.

  
“I didn't know him, just passing by and wanted to help.” I said angrily. “Can you please put that gun down now?” I said again, with venom in my voice.

  
“No.” he said “No I can't.” He stepped around me until he was behind me. Before I could tell what he was going to do a bag was put over my head. “Here is how it is going to work.” He said with his mouth close to my ear. “This guy is dead now, someone needs to take his place or negan will not be too fucking happy.” He jabbed the gun into the small of my back.

  
“Who the fuck is Negan?” I asked and he pushed the gun harder.

  
“Shut the fuck up and start walking straight ahead.” He said. I complied with his orders and started walking blindly. He kept a hand on my shoulder to guide me.

  
We walked silently for what seemed like an hour before I started hearing the low growls of getting louder, but they never got close to me.

  
“Open the gate!” The man behind me suddenly yelled and I could hear a heavy gate slowly pull open. He took the gun off of my back finally. “Don't think about trying anything. It won't end well for you.” He threatened.

  
“I get it, can you take the bag off my head now?” I asked, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

  
“Not a chance.” He laughed and grabbed me by the upper arm. “Where’s Negan?” He asked.

  
“In his office.” A male voice said and the man started walking a little my brisk, dragging me along. We enter a building and it quiet inside. After a few minutes the man stopped and knocked on a door.

  
“What?” A deep voice called from the other side.

  
“Negan, it’s Damian. I have a slight issue that needs your attention.” The man, Damian, said next to me. There was a slight pause before the voice replied.

  
“Well fuck, come in then.” The voice called and the door in front of us clicked open. Damien shoved me in, cover still over my head. Immediately the new voice started laughing.

  
“Well holy fuck, what did you bring me.” Negan’s voice was deep and resonated. I heard heavy steps get closer to me. “Come on man, that's no way to treat a lady.” His voice sounded so close, the bag was suddenly taken off my head and my eyes took a moment to adjust to the light.

  
This man, Negan, was standing in front of me with a big, toothy grin. He was at least a foot taller than I was, dressed in simple dark brown jeans and a white shirt. His shoulders were broad and he had a slight beard that was sprinkled with white hairs. His dark hair was slicked back and his brown eyes peered at me.

  
“Fuck, you brought me a woman.” He said before he turned serious. His face was almost scary when he was serious, plus the sudden change in demeanor knocked me off guard. I glared up at him, Damien was still holding me tightly by the arm.

  
“See was assisting Fred.” Negan let out a quick scoff. And eyed me, his look could kill.

  
“Where is Fred?” Negan asked, still eyeing me, I was locked in his gaze.

  
“Dead, sir.” Damien admitted, “walker’s got him.” What a fucking liar… eyed Damien then looked back at Negan. “The woman was waiting for him in a field, got out of a jeep to get to him.”

  
“Did she now?” Negan asked slowly, staring down at me. “Get out Damien.” Negan said and the man let go of my arm finally. I knew where he was grabbing me would bruise. He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

  
Negan was still staring down at me, his smile came back. “You are fucking hot.” He said with a smirk, and I glared back at him. He took a step closer to me, only inches were between us.

  
“What is your name?” He asked. I didn't respond, just continued glaring at him. “This while not talking shit isn't going to fly here. Now I'm only going to ask one more fucking time…” his voice got dark and booming then he lightened up a bit, “what is your name?”

  
“Kenzie.” I said quietly, he smiled down at me. He started to gently run a hand through my dark hair, pulling it slightly.

  
“Well Kenzie, how about I fuck you senseless then we can talking about you helping one of my prisoners? You look like you could use a good fuc-” I stopped him back smacking him hard against his face.

  
He stared at me with a bit smile. “Oh Kenzie…” he said slowly, “You have no fucking idea…” he leaned down close to my face before finishing his sentence. “How fucking sexy that is? Are you trying to turn me on?” He asked with a smile.

  
I took a step back from him, but he didn't allow that, he got closer to be again. I kept backing up until I bumped into the door behind me. He stepped up and cornered me. He place both of his hands against the door on either side of me.

  
“Are we going to do this the easy way? Or hard way?” He asked with a devilish smile. I didn't answer and just glared back up at him. Either way, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well for me. 


	2. The Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! Thanks for reading!

“Are we going to do this the easy way, or hard way?” He asked with a devilish smile. I glared up at the taller man, I wasn't shaking but my heart was going a mile a minute. Sure, he was amazing on the eyes, but something about him scared me to my core.

  
“Well I'm definitely never going to voluntarily fuck you.” And said and Negan snickered with a sigh after. He dropped his arms from the door and took a step back.

  
“There’s not fun in it if you won't fuck me voluntarily… right now. I wouldn't say ‘never’ though. Sit” He added before pointing to a small set up. This room looked like an home office. Books lined the wall and there was a desk in the corner of the room. In the middle was a setup of black cushioned chairs, four of them, with a dark wooden coffee table in the center. I sat down on one of the chair without protest and the man sat across from me.

  
“What is this place?” I asked. And Negan started blankly at me.

  
“Save your questions for later.” He stated and changed his look to a more serious one. “How did you know Fred?” He asked and I quickly shook my head.

  
“I didn't. I was just passing by.” I answered. And Negan shook his head.

  
“Damien said you were waiting, in a jeep. What were you waiting for?” I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

  
“I was driving by, saw that guy and got out.” I repeated, “you shouldn't trust your boy, Damien thought.” Negan looked at me curiously and waited for me to continue. “He is a fucking liar.” I leaned forward in my chair and put my elbows on my knees.

  
“Like I said, I was passing by.” I said slowly. “That man was running off the side of the road yelling for us to help. I got out, killed the walker's. Then, your boy Damien shot him.” I pointed a finger to my forehead. “He shot his right in the head, poor dude didn't even see it coming. He shot a warning shot at me, then Damien took me here.”

  
Negan let out a small sigh as he sat back. “So you are telling me, Damien lied to me? I’m supposed to believe that?”

  
I couldn't help but roll my eyes again. “Look, believe me or not, he lied to your face and killed one of your workers. He then kidnapped me and told me someone had to do that guy’s job.” Negan starred without saying anything for a moment.

  
“The jeep.” He paused. “Who was driving it?” He inquired. I didn't know how to answer. Can I trust this man with the knowledge of Alexandria?

  
“My friend was.” I simply said after a moment. Negan shook his head.

  
“And where were you and your ‘friend’ headed exactly?” His eyes were piercing and I felt trapped in his gaze.

  
“Home… I guess.” I said slowly.

  
“You guess?” He repeated me and waited for me to continue.

  
“I’ve only been with that group a few months.” I continued. He nodded slowly.

  
“Now where is your group?” He asked me. I shrugged.

  
“No idea.” I said. “Your man had a bag over my head. I have no idea how far we walked and in which direction. I don't know how to find them. If I do, it's going to take some time.” Which wasn't a lie. Yes, I was a runner but I've never gone off too far from Alexandria since they took me in. I don't know how I'll get back at this point.

  
“Well you know I can't let you go.” He said, and shook his head. I nodded, I figured as much. I would do the same if someone was let into my compound. “I don't know what you and your people are or if they will retaliate.”

  
“It’s fine.” I interrupted him. The only real tie I had in Alexandria was Daryl. Yes I wanted to see him, but I don't know this man or what he is capable of. I don't want Daryl or the people of Alexandria in harm's way if I go back. “I don't have a reason to go back.” It would be best at this point to scope this place out and leave when I wouldn't be noticed anyways. Finding that opportunity may take some time.

  
“Well if you don't have a reason to go back, we will have to figure out something to do with you.” Negan said as he stood up and went to his door and opened it “Get the boys together in the meeting room.” Negan ordered to someone I could not see from where I was before Negan came back in. He reached behind the chair he was in and pulled at bat out and waved it about a bit.

  
I stared at him curiously. “This beauty, he name is Lucille.” He said with a big smile on his face. The bat was intimidating to say the least. It was was light colored wooden bat with barbed wire wrapped around every bit but the handle. He swung that bat a bit before placing it over his shoulder.

  
“She is a dirty girl.” He continued, “great for beating the holy fuck out of people that fuck with me.” He looked at me seriously.

  
“You aren't lying to me, are you Kenzie. You are too fucking hot, it would be a shame.” He said before placing Lucille on his shoulder.

  
“I'm not.” I said simply.

  
“I don't trust you.” Negan said with a small gesture for me to follow him. I stood up and he held the door open for me. We were in a large hallway lined with doors. He started walking and I followed closely behind him. “So let’s find out if you are lying or if you are trustworthy.” Negan said and lead me down the hall. There was a large metal door and the end of hall.

  
He opened the metal door with a loud screech and allowed me to step in first. It was a small walkway that was raised a little higher than the rest of the room. The room was large, with four large pieces of machinery that served a purpose at some point, but no longer does. There was a large group of men and women, at least fifty, gathered in this large room. All of them were on their knees, kneeling at us, or Negan, I assumed.

  
I made eye contact with Negan and he looked super smug, with Lucille over his shoulder. “Kinda cool, huh?” He chuckled out lightly before turning to everyone.

  
“You can stand up now.” He said loudly and the room listened to him. Man, this guy was no joke. I stood there awkwardly as the sea of people stared at us. I kept glancing towards Negan since he was the only familiar face I knew in this room. I had almost forgotten how bad my social anxiety was since the world ended. This was the most amount of people I have seen together since then.

  
“Damien, Damien!” His voice was booming. I scanned the crowd until I found Damien near the front of the crowd. Negan smiled and continued.

  
“Well don't be shy now, get the fuck up here.” He demanded and Damien made his way up the stairs to the side of the walkway. “Someone go get our ammunition records, now.” Negan demanded and a man in the crowd quickly exited the room through the back.

  
“Damien, Damien.” He repeated. Damien looked scared, deep down, he was shaking. He looked to me, I stared at him curiously, I had no idea what Negan was going to do.

  
“Tell me again, what happened and how Kenzie came to be here?” He asked, his voice was booming and deep. He walked with heavy steps, his boots were making thuds on the metal walkway as he walked around Damien, in circles. He playfully swung Lucille around.

  
“I went after Fred, she was assisting in his escape.” Damien said, even his voice was shaking.

  
“Right, and what happened to Fred now?” The man that had left earlier returned with a large book and handed it to Negan before returning to his place in the crowd.

  
“Walkers got him and killed him.” Negan let out a deep sigh, he placed Lucille down against the door we enter in then started thumbing through the book. It seemed as if Negan was hell-bent on proving a point and the atmosphere was so tense.

  
“See, I don't think you are being fucking honest with me, Damien!” His voice was so deep and loud, it was shocking to hear and I could feel my body naturally start to tense.

  
“No, I think you are fucking lying to me.” I slammed the book closed and dropped in on the floor with a loud crash. It was so silent in the room, everyone including me was entranced by Negan. I could see why people bowed down him, he is so intimidating that just complying would be easier.

  
Negan stepped close to Damien with a scowl on his face. “Two bullets short, Damien” the sound of his voice rose, “Yet, you reported ‘no combat’ when you checked back in.” He got right in Damien's face. Negan was a very tall man, Damien was short of him by at least two inches.

  
“I think you are fucking lying to me.” He repeated, his voice was full of venom. “See, I'm more inclined to believe Kenzie over here!” He yelled in Damien's face while gesturing towards me. I was taken aback, I wanted Negan to know about Damian's dishonesty but I didn't know it would be approached like this.

  
“She says that you shot and killed Fred, shot at her, then you went and fucking kidnapped her. And to top it the fuck off, it's your fucking fault Fred got out in the first place.” Negan scoffed a bit and backed up a few inches from Damien and continued to circle him. The shorter man was shaking so hard, he was trying to speak but his words were coming out as small whimpers.

  
“Don't you fucking remember why I burnt half of your fucking face off before?!” Negan yelled and the sudden change in his volume made me jump, along with some others in the crowd. I remember how shocking Damien's burn was the first time I saw it. So Negan did that as a form of punishment?

  
“You fucking lied! You lied about a haul you collected, I burned half your face off, then you kill one of my workers?” He exclaimed. “How fucking stupid are you?!” He said and stopped close to Damien's face again.

  
“P-please…. Negan…” he was hysterical at this point, his words were very jumbled. Negan shook his head.

  
“No, no fucking way. There is no fucking way, I, or anyone else he can trust you.” Damien started shaking his head.

  
“Please Negan! I'll do anything you wan-” his words were cut off and a loud groan escaped his lips. My hand naturally covered my mouth as an audible gasp came out. My eyes were wide.

  
Negan stood there, large hunting knife in hand, and stabbing through Damien's stomach. Negan pulled the knife out of Damien. His face was nothing but shock, he stared at me wide eyed for a moment before he fell to the ground. Blood had started spilling out of his wound immediately and when he fell, the blood quickly started pooling around him.

  
Negan leaned down with a smile on his face. Damien was still conscious at this point; he was trying to speak, but nothing but groans came out. He wiped the knife clean on Damien's shirt before returning it to its holster at his hip.

  
“You are too much trouble to keep alive.” Negan said in almost a whisper to Damien. He stood up with a smile and picked up Lucille. And Went for the door

  
“After he is dead,” Negan started speaking to the crowd, “put his up outside. He will at least be of some use to use.” Damien was still groaning on the floor but his groans were growing weaker. My mouth was still agape and I looked to the crowd. None of them seemed dazed by this, aside from the initial shock. Some men started gathering around Damien, whispering nothings to him.

  
“Let’s go Kenzie.” Negan demanded and I snapped out of it. And followed him back to the hallway. He was walking with a pep in his step and Lucile gracefully over his shoulder. He stopped and turned to me. His brown eyes met mine.

  
“There are rules, Kenzie.” He started suddenly. “That man… I way too fucking easy on him before. I-” I put my hand up and Negan stopped with a confused looked on his face.

  
“Are you…” I cocked an eyebrow “seriously trying to explain what just happened?” Negan's eyes started to wander as if he were thinking about what I just said. “Because if that's what you are doing. I don't need to hear it.” I stated with confidence. Now he was looking at me, confused.

  
“You are large and in charge. You can't have your people secretly fucking you and let it go unpunished.” I said simply. Yes, I felt bad for Damien, but the world as we knew it was gone. People are different now, death… is different. In all honesty, I would have done the same if someone I trusted betrayed me. Although, I wouldn't do it in such a public way.

  
Negan smiled and let out a low chuckle, “Well, well! Looks like somebody fucking gets it!” He stated then continued walking back towards his office. “I like you! Hot and smart.” I rolled my eyes and quietly followed.

  
Once we reached his door he stopped once again. “Now, I know you weren't necessarily brought here by your own free-will.” He started and then motioned me to follow him down the hall a little bit farther. It split off in a two directions and had me follow him while he spoke. “We can have a place for you here, but it's not free, you have to work to earn your keep.” He said. The grey hallways were lined with many doors leading down them, numbers were etched into each of the doors. Negan stopped and open a door at the very end of the hall. We stepped inside.

  
Inside was a bed, with sheets, a blanket, and a pillow. A small television sat in the corner with a big cushioned chair in front of it. Video tapes were stacked on the TV stand. There was a small bookcase filled with books. It was a small room, but looked cozy nonetheless.

  
“If you stay and work. This place can be yours.” He said and spread his arms out before setting Lucille down on the chair. “Fuck, we even have tv’s… that work!” I let out a small laugh. That seemed amazing. Back before, I would always have my tv on for background noise, just the thought of being able to watch it again, was kind of amazing.

  
“Fuck, teaching people lessons makes me hard as fuck!” Negan exclaimed and looked a me with a cocky smile. “Can I fuck you now?” He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

  
“What kind of work will I be doing?” I asked, changing the subject. Negan looked more serious.

  
“What did you do before?” He asked.

  
“I was a runner.” I replied simply. And he nodded.

  
“We can work with that then. We are actually doing a haul pickup today. Come with us and I'll see how you do, then we will go from there. I nodded. It seemed fair.

  
“Let me show you how to check out weapons then we can go.” He stated and I nodded. I followed him out of the room and closed the door behind me. I paid close attention the the number that was etched on the door, ‘27’. That was my new room number after all.

  
___________________________

  
I sat quietly in the passenger seat of the large cargo trunk. Negan was happily driving along, following another cargo truck with three more men in it. I was armed with a knife and a small handgun. Lucille was sitting in between us. He had a strange obsession with this bat, but hey, I wasn't going to question it. I was staring out the window trying to make sense of my surroundings, but none of it was familiar.

  
“So what is this haul that we are going to pick up?” I asked and Negan smiled.

  
“See, the Saviors offer a service. We protect other groups, weaker groups, from the walkers, in exchange, we get their shit. They work for us.” I nodded, it seemed fair. “We have a lot of fucking people at the Sanctuary so we need a lot of food and supplies.” Negan started to slow down as the truck in front of us came to a stop. He parked the car then looked at me.

  
“This is our first pickup from these people. Just watch for now, but keep your guard up. If anything happens, don't hesitate to take action.” He said and hopped out of the truck, with Lucille in hand. I followed him and joined the other three men with us. I had not been introduced to these people. They were all all, two had brown hair and one of them was blonde. The blonde’s hair went down a little past his chin, he looked shaggy and his blue eyes were piercing. The blonde nodded and we walked as a group, Negan leading us.

  
There was a man standing by himself outside of another cargo truck. Negan walked up to the man, Lucille in hand.

  
“It's all here.” His voice came out feeble. He was considerably short for a man, maybe an inch taller than I was. I stayed back with the three men I didn't know as Negan worked his magic. “So just take it and go.” The small man demanded.

  
Negan let out a deep snear. “Well e-fucking-xcuse me.” He asked. Negan looked to the men beside me. “See what he has for us.” He said simply and the men left my side to the back of the truck, and out of sight. “What did you get for us today?” Negan asked.

  
The man was visibly upset. He opened his mouth to speak but Negan interrupted, “Actually, I don't fucking care.” He put Lucille on his shoulder and continued speaking “No matter what it is, or how much it is, it’s not enough. It will never fucking be enough.” Negan stated.

  
“Negan, you should come see this.” One of the men yelled from behind the truck. Negan looked to me then back at the man before turning his back to Negan.

  
The rest happened so quickly and suddenly before I had time to process it fully. “Negan!” I hollered and just as he turned around there was the loud echoing crack of a gunshot. Negan turned with a shocked expression on his face. Blood was splattered on his face and the front of his jacket. He stared at me wide-eyed for amount. The loud thud of a body was heard and the men came from behind the truck. Adrenaline started rushing through my body, I feeling that I loved.

  
“Negan!” One of the yelled out right after the shot.

  
“Well holy fucking shit!” Negan said with approval. He looked down at the man that I had just shot in the head, crumbled on the floor, then back to me. My body was shaking, sure, I've killed people since the world, but just because I have doesn't make it easy. “God damn you shot him right in the fucking head!” Negan said and picked up a small knife from the dead man’s hand.

  
I let out a deep breath and walked the few feet to the group of men. I avoided looking at the man’s body and only looked at Negan's dark eyes. “As soon as you turned your back he pulled that out.” I said quietly.

  
“The load is real light.” The blond man said. Negan nodded. “Well, Dwight.” He said before bending down and looking through the man’s pockets. He pulled out some keys and handed to the blond man, named Dwight. “Take the truck and load back to the Sanctuary. Gather the men and pay these people a visit. You know what to do from there. Go.” Negan waved them off and Dwight and the brown haired men did as they were told. In just a few moments Negan and I were standing by ourselves, with the man's body.

  
Negan walked up to me with a smile. “You, darling, are a fucking badass.” He said before wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me back to the truck.

  
“I really fucking like you.” 


	3. The First Time

It had been three weeks since I was taken to the Sanctuary. I've spent only a slight amount of time outside the walls, mostly to do a few pickups from other groups but Negan liked having me around.

  
After I went on my first haul with Negan and killed a man to save him, he has taken a liking to me, of sorts. He would have me follow him around and have me help with odd jobs that he needed. Even though I wasn't there voluntarily, he still at least made me feel comfortable and welcome. I knew they had a ward for prisoners, I was just satisfied to be in a room instead of a cell.

  
Almost on a daily basis he would suggest that we have sex, and make comments about his ‘glorious cock’. I can't say the I haven't thought about it. I was a woman without ties and with needs after all. He was super handsome and I found his skills as a leader, his narcissism, and sense of humor to be somewhat alluring. But even still, I couldn't. I had someone else on my mind.

  
Being apart from Daryl, it wasn't easy. I didn't know that I would miss him the way that I did. I told myself so many times, Daryl too, how relationship can't work in this world… but even so at some point, I had fallen for him without realizing it. I had a longing to see him, but it was for selfish reasons.

  
Even if I did leave to find Alexandria, a savior would come looking for me. If they found me at Alexandria, surely they would do to them what they do to everyone, so I've given up to an extent.

  
The car came to a stop and Negan turned it off, pulling me from my thoughts. It was pouring down rain and the sky was dark even though it was the middle of the day. Negan asked me to go on a run with him. He had been tipped off about a pharmacy that hadn't been picked through yet. Most of his men were out collecting other hauls and this one was too good to wait for.

  
This pharmacy was located with a small strip of businesses. It was quiet here and the set of buildings seemed so out of place, down a long road with nothing but the woods surrounding.   
We hadn't seen a walker in quite some time and there were none in sight from where we were.

  
“From what they told me.” Negan started speaking “there are a few walkers inside. Let's go in, take them out, then see what we are looking at.” I nodded and grabbed the hunting knife I brought from the dashboard. Negan grabbed Lucille from the back of the small blue car kept her at his side as we made our way to the front of the pharmacy. Thankfully there was a large awning that kept us a little dry from the rain. Negan's wet shirt was already pretty wet and clung to his body. I wasn't very warm in the clothes that were given to me by the Saviors, a pair of black leggings and a loose blank tank top. I was grateful for these clothes and others that were given to me, the only outfit I had was quite dirty and raggedy.

  
The pharmacy had a gate that covered the front of the pharmacy and about two feet behind the gate were the dark tinted windows and door of the pharmacy. Thankfully the gate was not locked and with the help of Negan we were able to open it, I took it off and with the help of Negan was able to push the gating back to give us a bit of security.

  
“The door’s locked.” Said after trying to push it open. Negan looked smug as our eyes met. He suddenly took Lucille and butted her through the glass of the door and it shattered quite easily, leaving a big enough hole for me to reach through and unlock the door.

  
The pharmacy was relatively small, large metal doors covered where any medicine would be kept. There were a few small isles that once would have carried food but were now bare. We could hear the walker before we saw it. She was pinned under a shelf, hissing and growling, she was grabbing at the air trying to reach us.

  
“I got it.” I said and walked over to her, taking care of her very easily and quickly. I returned to Negan. “It’s clear.” I said and returned to his side. “Is that door unlocked?” I asked. The door was leading to the pharmacy storage. Luck was on our side thankfully, it was unlocked. When I pulled the door open, I immediately regretted opening it so carelessly. A walker was inside and lunged at me. I stepped back and lost my balance, falling hard on my back. He was on top of me growling, I used all my strength to hold him up.

  
Negan in his calm and cool demeanor acting so quickly, he swung Lucille with such a force directed at the zombies head. I gasped and he fell to the side, motionless. Negan quickly took a peek in the room to make sure it was clear before helping me up.

  
“Are you bitten?” He asked with concern in his voice. I had adrenaline rushing through my body and couldn't get words out. He pulled me into the pharmacy room and closed the door, locking it behind us. Shelves were lined with bottles of medicine, a little more scarce than we were hoping, but enough for now. There was a long counter by the door that a leaned up against to catch my breath.

  
“Kenzie!” His voice boomed and took me out of my daze. I met his eyes only for a moment. His shirt was off and his broad bare chest was very distracting. He stepped to me and started to clean off blood from my chest and face.

  
“No, no I wasn't bitten.” I met his eyes just for a moment before getting distracted by his toned body. He slowly ran his hand through my hair, he was so close and looked concerned.

  
“Don't do that again.” He demanded. Something set me over the edge. I don't know if it was the adrenaline or how fucking good he looked but I gave in. I couldn't take it anymore. Our lips collided so suddenly, with a strong force and passion behind it. I moaned into his mouth as I ran my hands all over his broad chest. He had one hand at my waist and the other at the nape of my neck, grabbing a fist full of hair. His skin was so warm, it was like heat was radiating off his body and making mine hot. He was a real man and every aspect of him was turning me on.

  
He quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, picked me up, and sat me on the white pharmacy counter behind us. Our lips never parted from the fury of kisses we were giving each other. He was a rough kisser with a lot of passion behind it and he was making me melt.

  
“When I'm done with you,” he said in a husky voice in between kissing me, “You won't be able to walk right for at least a week.” He claimed. I let out a small chuckled in disbelief, but it was also such a turn on to hear him say that. I was up for the challenge.

  
He grabbed my dark hair into a fist and pulled my head back. He parted from my lips and met my neck. He licked up my neck before biting down and sucking on me. I moaned out as my body was getting hot; I was aching to have him. He kept at my neck, surely leaving hickeys behind, but I didn't care, I loved what he was doing.

  
His hands glided up my sides, taking the loose black material of my tank top with him. He slid my shirt over my head and tossed it unconcernedly to the side before reaching behind me and quickly undoing the clasps on my bra, that he threw to the side as well.

  
“Ho-ly fuck.” He grunted out before kissing me once more. I could feel my heart thumping like crazy in my chest as he started grabbing at the waist of my pants. I quickly kicked my shoes off and lifted my waist so he could pull the thin, black material off of me. I was so excited my this point, it was clouding my mind, all I wanted was for him to be inside of me. I was now completely bare in front of him. He pulled away from me and looked me up and down.

  
“You are really fucking hot.” He said before burying his face in my chest. I couldn't even get my nervous giggle out before he licked the top of my breast. It was so sudden that It shocked me, and a moan passed my lips. He licked around my nipple slowly before taking it into his mouth and sucking. Hot damn did it feel good. With the other hand he grabbed my other breast and started teasing my sensitive tip with his finger. I let out a little gasp before he kissed me once more.

  
He moved his kisses from my chest down my stomach and forced my legs apart. I stared at him longingly while biting my lip. I was aching for his touch. He got on his knees and spread my legs wide. He gently started to rub down my sensitive skin. I let out a light moan.

  
“I need you so bad right now.” I said lightly, he didn't respond to me, but gave me his smug smile and quickly leaned into me. His tongue started dancing around my sensitive nub and a loud moan escaped from me. It felt so fucking good and had been so long since someone went down on me. I leaned back slightly on one arm and started running my fingers through his hair with my free hand.

  
“Oh, god!” I moaned as his tongue danced around my clit, each motion bringing me a new level of pleasure. As he was licking and sucking on me, he slowly inserted one of his long fingers inside of me. I couldn't stop my moans as he penetrated me with his finger, Slowly moving in and out as he relentlessly licked me. I let myself enjoy the pleasure he was giving me, everything else didn't matter, only Negan and the things that he was doing to me mattered. He glided in another finger and quickly curved them upwards as he was fucking me with his fingers and licking my sensitive nub. Fuck, he was good. He found my g-spot within seconds before he quickly started to fuck me hard with his fingers.

  
I started feeling the wonderful euphoria of my oncoming orgasm. “Negan…” I moaned out, “I’m going to cum if you keep doing that.” I said breathy, this only encouraged him. He was quickly moving his fingers and furiously licking me. My whole body started to shake as I came hard in a moaning mess. I lost control of my body as the orgasm took over. He only slowed once I stopped shaking and my moans began to quiet. He slowly stopped and stood with a grin. My vision was cloudy and I sat there panting, my whole body felt relaxed and I was so satisfied, he has just given me one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

  
He kissed me deeply again and pulled me off the counter. “We are only getting started.” He whispered in my ear as he started to undo his belt and pull down his pants. I looked down at his cock, it truly was glorious like he has tried to convince me on multiple occasions. He was large, not only in length but also in girth and he possibly had one of the biggest cocks I've seen. My hand naturally wrapped around the large girth of his dick and slowly rubbed up and down. He quickly turned me around and bent me over the counter.

  
I could feel how wet I was and the anticipation of having him inside of me was killing me. He slowly rubbed his cock across my opening a few times before I moaned out for him to fuck me.

  
He let out his on sigh of pleasure as I cried out. He entered me slowly, inch by inch, making me stretch around him. He started to slowly build up to a quick pace and he moved his cock in and out of me. Before long his was fucking me fast and hard. Each time he pushed into me our bodies collided in the most pleasurable way.

  
“Oh Negan, that feels so fucking good.” My moans were almost cries because it just felt too good. He started to go faster and faster, he grabbed one of my arms and held it behind my back to get more leverage on me. I could feel that wonderful euphoria start to build up again.

  
“Oh fuck I’m going to come again!” I cried and he continued his relentless pounding. I had never be fucked so hard in my life and I was loving every second of it. I moaned so loudly as and orgasmed, just as intensely as the one he had already given me, it started to overtake my body. My knees started to give out but he grabbed me and held me up to continue the relentless pounding during my orgasm.

  
He wasn't stopping and my body was almost at it’s limit. “Oh Negan, your cock feels so fucking good in me.” I moaned out. My words must have done something for him because he let out a groan of his own before pulling out of me, turning me around, and forcing me on my knees.

  
I looked up at his glorious cock and meet his eyes. There was an electricity between us that drew me in and I couldn't look away. It only took a few strokes before he came all over me in intense spurts. He let out a groan from deep in his chest.

  
We both we're panting and staring into eachother’s eyes before he helped me up and gave me another deep and hard kiss.

  
“Let's get you cleaned up.” He said in a husky voice and I slowly nodded. My body was weak from him, I could hardly stand and he was right, I was not going to walk right after the fucking he gave me.

  
I can't tell you how many times we had sex that day. We packed up all of the supplies and headed back home. After the fucking he gave me I couldn't keep my hands off of him on the way back or when we were there, for that matter. They only thing I can say is having someone to be there for me, and to actually touch me, wanting me in some way, made me feel a little less lonely in this world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! This chapter is a little short compared to the rest! Thank you for the comments and Kudos! I hope everyone is enjoying so far!


End file.
